Precious Moments
by WeMayBeDangerous
Summary: In the land of the living, the dead thrive unnoticed, and that's how they prefer it. Dib and Zim have indulged themselves on the bodies of strangers. Tools to Zim, Toys for the mentally impaired Dib. When Dib is a good boy, he get's a special treat. ZaDr


Long before the rose, Zim was awoken by soft sounds which grew louder by the minute. Before he opened his eyes, he knew what they were. He smiled. He could smell it clearly, espeicially now that it's been sitting overnight.  
There was a muffled struggle, then a brief silence. The otherwise quiet dawn was suddenly split down it's middle by a desperate scream. But nobody would hear it. Nobody ever heard the screams.

Zim sat up and rubbed the crusted moisture from the corners of his eyes, then brushed them from his long crimson shirt.

"Finish him already. I didn't add this 'sleep' feature for nothing, Dib-worm."  
His demand was met by a low, sinister chuckle as the lanky, black clad young man hunched over his victim with with a jar of black widows jammed to another mans empty eye socket. "B-but it's fun.."He grinned at the man, brows furrowed and his jagged teeth bared down at him with a slight yellow tint.

Zim swung his legs over the beds side and gave his belly a leisurely scratch. "Take your fun else-where. Why is he even in *here*?"

Dib looked over over his shoulder, goggles pushed up over his forehead. "I wanted...to..surprise you.." spoke nervously, his grip on the jar let up, but barely. Zim stared back at his mentally impaired human-mate with a less than amused frown.

"Surprise me? We were *both* there when he captured this filth-bucket."  
Dib shifted onto his feet, crouching now, and tapped the jar. His head was tilted, and the jar was taken from the mans face, but long to late. He was screaming into the gore crusted rag jammed into his mouth as the spiders injected their liquid hatred into his still freshly gauged socket. The spiders left crawled from the jar in curious, jerky strides and over Dibs bare, bony hands. "What..should I..d-do with the man?"

"You tell me. You've done this longer than Zim." he crossed his arms, glossy cherry eyes rolled from the panicked man to Dib.  
He nodded, then grabbed him under the arms then to drag him into the living room. Zim stretched his still tiny green body and slid from the bed to witness the mans last few moments alive. His feet met with the cold, worn linolium sending a shiver shooting up his calves and into his chest which clutched and shivered once. He dismissed the minor comfort and shuffled on out into the hall and it's usual disarray, fluttered with pictures that had been knocked from the wall and busted open several times. Shoe prints and skid marks spotted the chipping painted wall as well as a few stains of blood which could have been washed from the remaining paint but would he forever left in the cinder block poking out in large clusters. He admired those marks, small trophies of his vacuous mates accomplishments, most of which acheived on his own. Some of them had good stories, some of them, not so much.

He knew the long streak of irregular blood splatters came from a women he'd snared from the park at night fall, and who had quite a kick to her. With a rag and a knife, Dib was able to coax her somewhat cooperatively to the home. Once he'd locked the doors, she threw herself into hystarics and attempted to fight Dib with the knife left in a dogs body which had been laid somewhat in the middle of the passage into the kitchen. Once of Dibs unfinishd projects.

The women succeeded in drawing the knife into his forarm several times before Dib lost all his patience and lunged, plunging his knife into the women's throat and carving a chasm down her center, catching on her ribs but flowed smoothly to her navel. She fell to the ground screaming and writhing, not daring to touch her exposed organs with her soiled hands. As she lay, pleading for mercy and clawing at the wood until her fingernails split and bled, Dib panted, or rather, wheezed in delight. He fell to his knees abover her and grabbed her by a fistful of her deep burgundy hair and jerked her head back, snarling.

"It isn't what the little kitties wanted, huh?" Of course that meant absolutely nothing, but it terrified the women further, heart rate picking up and gushing her blood through her opened veins rapidly. "But that's okay." he cooed, brushing her hair back from her face and wiping away her tears, "little things best them all of races."  
The women was only gasping and grunted by then, her body jerked and tremoured beneath his. Dib chuckled and licked his lips, dipping his head low and running his tongue along the gash exposing her blood wettened ribs which he kissed lovingly. The woman's tears still flowed heavily, but she couldn't possibly do much more. He gnawed at the exposed flesh until something hard came into contact with his skull. He rolled several times then looked about frantically.  
"That's enough.." Zim ordered, then tossed the pan aside.

Dib trembled and nodded once obediently, then clumsily climbed to his feet and took the women by her hand and dragged, shaking, into the back room. She began to scream again, and in return, Dib spun and sank his hand into her torso, panting again with a crazed lust in his eyes. He laughed, then whipped his hand from her body, taking with it her stomach which left it's spray on the wall Zim now gazed was brought back to Now by the mans squealing and Dibs laughter. Zim hobbled on into the living space where the man was sprawled across the floor with his intestines being pulled slowly from his now cut out navel which lay beside the two of them. The man moaned in agony, Dib giggled. Zim stepped beside him and reached behind Dibs head and stroked the scratchy patch of skin affectionately. "You did good, Dib." He gazed upon the man writhing on the floor, sobbing, shaking. "Tonight we celebrate."

Dib looked up at Dib, a streak of blood crossed his face where he'd probably brushed his lock away. "Sp-speghetti O's?"  
Zim laughed softly. "No..not Speghetti O's." Dib turned his attention back to the man at that twirled his small intestine around his hand. "Something better. "he assured, then leaned in, wrapping his arms around the others neck then running the tip of his worm ish tongue along Dibs earlobe. Dib looked up sharply, blankly. Then he got it. He smiled slowly.  
"Do ..we have to wait..till tonight?"

"Yes, Dib. He have to. " Zim stood up and brushed his shirt off. "Now finish up. I wan't to get breakfast. I hear IHop is having it's red berry fest thing..and I want a crepe." He declaired. Dib nodded to him and did as he was told, muttering to himself happily.


End file.
